Une vie avec elle ou sans elle
by neoxpatch
Summary: Une petit histoire, entre une lieutenant de police et une juge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer "la série et les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela reste de la Fanfinc"

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 1 ans que j'étais partie de New York et aujourd'hui j'étais de retour, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps pour savoir vraiment que j'avais besoin dans ma vie, et j'en étais venu à la conclusion que mon fils me manquait bien trop pour me contenter de quelques appels par semaines. Aujourd'hui était mon jour dans ma nouvelle affectation, a peine arrivé au commissariat que nous partîmes en direction de la scene de crime, a peine arrivé que mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur cette grande brune, il fallait que je tombe dans son districts. Mon collègue parti dans ça direction.

Sergent Jefferson: Juge Mills, je vous présente le lieutenant Swan, nouvelle venue dans nos services.

Juge Mills: lieutenant, Sergent (ça voix était froide, elle avait ce regard que je connaissais trop bien) je vous ai fait venir pour une dispute conjugale qui a tourné au drame

Sergent Jefferson: très bien, on prend l'affaire en charge

Juge Mills: Merci de passer en fin d'après midi à mon bureau pour me donner un avancement de l'enquête. (elle partie en direction de ça voiture)

Sergent Jefferson:on est tombé sur la Juge la plus casse pied, on n'a pas fini je te le dis.

lieutenant Swan: tu l'as connais ?

Sergeant Jefferson:je l'ai déjà croisé quelques fois, et je peux te dire qu'elle n'est pas commode, elle est très à cheval sur la procédure.

Nous débutions l'enquête, relevions quelques empreintes et interrogeons quelques voisins, nous arrivions assez rapidement à la fin de la journée.

Sergent Jefferson: faut encore passé chez la juge, la journée n'est pas encore fini

lieutenant Swan: je m'en occupe si tu veux, ça me permettra de la cerner un peu mieux

Jefferson: Merci je vais pouvoir rentrer à une heure raisonnable

J'enfourchai ma moto est partie en direction du bureau de la juge, il se trouvait dans le centre ville, je rentrai rapidement dans le batiment.

lieutenant Swan: Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Swan, le juge Mills m'attend

Secrétaire: bonjour, vous avez rendez vous ?

lieutenant Swan: non, elle m'a dit de passé en fin d'après midi

Secrétaire: cela ne change rien que sans rendez vous, je ne dérange pas madame le juge

Je pris mon téléphone et l'appela

Juge Mills: Allo ?

lieutenant Swan: ouais c'est moi ta secrétaire ne veut pas me laisser rentrer

Juge Mills: j'arrive

Je l'a vis débouler dans le couloir.

Juge Mills: vous pourriez faire votre travail correctement Miss Blanchard, je n'ai pas le temps de gérer vos lacunes.

Secretaire: mais cette personne n'a pas de rendez vous, vous avez été clair sur la chose.

Juge Mills: cette personne est la mère de mon fils, elle n'a pas besoin de rendez vous, je vous ai fait une liste des personnes qui n'ont pas besoin de rendez vous, suis moi, (dans le couloir) quand est ce que je pourrais trouver une secrétaire compétente

lieutenant Swan: tout dépend les compétences ce que tu cherches, si je me rappel bien, i ans, elle te convenait parfaitement dans tous les domaines

Juge Mills: ça été mon seul faut pas en 5 ans de vie commune, Henry est au courant que tu es de retour?

lieutenant Swan: oui il le sait, je l'ai appelé ce matin avant qu'il aille en cours.

Juge Mills: tu viens à la maison ce soir ? il sera content

lieutenant Swan: pourquoi pas, il faut juste que je passe un coup de téléphone, tu me donnes ton adresse, je te rejoins

Elle me nota l'adresse sur un papier, je ne fus pas étonné par le quartier qui etait marqué sur le papier, quelques temps plus tard, j'arriva dans la demeure Mills, aprés notre séparation elle avait déménagé dans une maison un peu à la campagne.

Juge Mills: tu aimes toujours ces engins de malheur ?

lieutenant Swan: hé oui des choses ne change pas (elle me regardant avec interrogation), je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à gérer.

A peine rentrer dans la maison que j'entendis mon fils courir à l'étage

Juge Mills: Henry je t'ai déjà dis, 100 fois de ne pas courir dans les escaliers

Henry: babou, (c'était le surnom qu'il m'avait donné depuis tout bébé, il se jeta dans mes bras), tu m'as trop trop manqué. (cela faisait des mois que je l'avais pas vu)

lieutenant Swan: comme ta grandis mon fils, je t'avais promis que je revenais non ?

Juge Mills: pourquoi tu ne m'a prévenu?, j'aurais pu facilité ton retour

lieutenant Swan: je suis une grande fille Madame le juge

Juge Mills: comme tu voudras (elle rentra dans la maison)

Henry: elle est bizarre depuis quelques temps, je sais pas ce quelle a.

lieutenant Swan: je vais lui parler.

Henry: allez vient je vais te faire visiter.

Il me passa en revu les pièces principales ça chambre et tout ces jouets, nous redescendions au bout de quelques temps dans la cuisine ou Régina était en train de préparer le repas

Henry: ça sent trop bon, tu manges avec nous ?

lieutenant Swan: demande à ta mère

Henry: Maman on peut manger les 3 ensemble comme avant ?

Je vis Regina se tendre, sur les mots de notre fils.

Juge Mills: ça ne pose pas de problème

Henry: ouais cool, comme babou est la on peut reparler de ma fête d'anniversaire ?

Juge Mills: je pensais avoir été clair, je ne veux pas que la maison devienne un terrain de jeu pour enfant.

Henry: je ne peux jamais inviter mes amis avec toi, je te déteste (il couru dans ça chambre)

lieutenant Swan: c'était quoi ça ?

Juge Mills: je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, je n'y arrive plus avec lui (elle avait le regard triste)

Je partie en direction de la chambre d'Henry

lieutenant Swan: tu m'expliques ?

Henry: depuis que nous sommes ici, je ne peux jamais inviter personne, c'est à peine si je peux sortir le samedi pour aller au ciné, je vais avoir 13 ans, babou, je ne suis plus un bébé

lieutenant Swan: ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

Henry: Oui mais, ...

lieutenant Swan: quand tu étais plus petit, on prenait nos décisions ensemble et c'est toujours le cas.

Henry: vous allez vous remettre ensemble avec Maman ?

lieutenant Swan: je ne sais pas Henry, mais sache que ta mère et toi aurez toujours une place privilégié dans mon cœur, maintenant tu vas faire des excuses à ta mère. (Il se leva en trainant les pieds, je l'arrêta) vient là (je le pris dans mes bras et lui fis un câlin) montre nous que tu n'es plus un bébé, peut être que ta mère changera d'avis.

Il me fit un sourire et parti, je cherchais la salle de bain pour me rafraichir mais dés que j'ouvris une des porte je tomba sur une autre chambre, cette pièce ressemblait beaucoup à notre ancienne chambre à coucher, il y a même des photos de notre vie passé sur ça table de chevet. Son odeur, était partout les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux, elle me manquait tellement, le jour je l'ai découvert en position très suggestive avec ça secrétaire, il m'a ete impossible de pouvoir lui pardonner, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui après un an d'absence et beaucoup de discutions , beaucoup de choses avaient changés, je sentis une paire de bras m'enlacer, je sentis son visage passer dans mon coup, je fermais les yeux, se serait tellement simple de me retourner et de l'embrasser et faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Review ?

Une idée en passant ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Il me fit un sourire et parti, je cherchais la salle de bain pour me rafraichir mais dés que j'ouvris une des porte je tomba sur une autre chambre, cette pièce ressemblait beaucoup à notre ancienne chambre à coucher, il y a même des photos de notre vie passé sur ça table de chevet. Son odeur, était partout les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux, elle me manquait tellement, le jour je l'ai découvert en position très suggestive avec ça secrétaire, il m'a ete impossible de pouvoir lui pardonner, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui après un an d'absence et beaucoup de discutions , beaucoup de choses avaient changés, je sentis une paire de bras m'enlacer, je sentis son visage passer dans mon coup, je fermais les yeux, se serait tellement simple de me retourner et de l'embrasser et faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé._

* * *

Juge Mills: si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai rêvé tu rentrais dans cette chambre.

lieutenant Swan: Regina, ne rend pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont deja.

Juge Mills: j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie ce jour la, j'ai préféré aller voir ailleurs au lieu qu'affronter nos problèmes. Je ferais tout pour regagner ta confiance. Laisse moi une chance

lieutenant Swan: Régina, attend, j'ai ...

Juge Mills: j'ai une chambre d'amis si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais venir ici.

lieutenant Swan: laisse moi parler à la fin (je me décala d'elle), je ne viendrais pas habiter ici que la simple et bonne raison, que ce n'est pas sein, et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. (Régina avait les larmes au yeux)

Juge Mills: Sort de ma chambre je ne veux pu te voir, je n'y crois pas je t'ouvre mon cœur et tu me le piétines

lieutenant Swan: ce n'était pas prémédité d'accord, tu resteras toujours la mère de fils, mais n'espérè pas que je lui fasse que tu m'as fait.

Juge Mills: alors c'est ça tu veux me faire payer de t'avoir trompé ? Alors amuse toi bien. Je ne suis pas un second choix miss Swan.

lieutenant Swan: tout de suite les grands mots, les choses pourraient très bien se passer entre nous pour Henry, mais tu compliques tout, encore une fois (je sortis de la chambre, j'entendis la porte claquée)

Henry: vous vous êtes disputé avec maman ?

lieutenant Swan: oui, tu dois comprends que si je suis revenue c'est pour toi. Tu es mon fils, je n'aurais jamais du t'abandonner comme ça.

Aprés cette soirée, je voyais très rarement Régina, ce week-end était le premier week-end ou j'avais mon fils, on avait réussi à s'entendre sur une sorte de garde partagé, ce samedi matin, je partie le chercher, je sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Juge Mills: Miss Swan, vous êtes en retard, je n'ai pas que ça a faire à vous attendre.

lieutenant Swan: Bonjour à toi aussi, tu comptes faire ta mauvaise tête encore longtemps ?

Juge Mills: Henry t'a mère est arrivée, vérifie bien qu'il fasse ces devoirs en moment il est un peu tête en l'air. Et ne le fait pas veiller trop car je n'ai pas envi de  
me battre avec lui une fois qu'il est de retour ici.

lieutenant Swan: il a le droit de profiter un peu aussi

Juge Mills: il a besoin de régler pour être équilibré, tu n'es pas ça bonne copine qui lui laisse passer tous ces caprices.

lieutenant Swan: mais t'es toujours aussi rigide ma parole, laisse moi le temps de trouver mes marques.

Henry: vous êtes encore en train de vous disputer ?

Regina se retourna d'un coup et vit Henry en bas des escaliers.

Juge Mills: non, je lui expliquait simplement mon point de vue.

lieutenant Swan: t'es prêt gamin

Henry: oui c'est bon j'ai tout

Juge Mills: soyez à l'heure dimanche

Nous rejoignions la voiture

lieutenant Swan: ça été ta semaine ?

Henry: oui ça va (il regardait pas la fenêtre le paysage défiler)

lieutenant Swan: tu peux me parler si ça ne va pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours avec ta mère, mais les choses rentreront bien dans l'ordre.

Henry: je ne sais pas depuis que tu es revenus, elle ne le montre pas mais ça l'affecte beaucoup

lieutenant Swan: je sais bien, bon aller on va essayer de profiter un peu du week-end. On va repasser à l'appartement chercher le gant et la balle de baseball et on va au parc ?

Henry: ouais si tu veux.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Henry avait été déposé ces affaires dans la chaise, la sonnait retentit. J'ouvris la porte.

lieutenant Swan: Sophia, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Sophia: je voulais te faire une surprise tu me manquais trop (elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, mais je me décala rapidement) oh, ce n'était pas à ça que  
je m'attendais comme réaction

lieutenant Swan: mon fils est ici, je n'ai pas envie de ...

Henry: c'est qui babou ?

Sophia: je suis Sophia une amie, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi.

Henry: c'est elle qui remplace maman ?

lieutenant Swan: gamin, vient avec moi au salon (Sophia se retrouva seule sur le pas de la porte), je tiens énormément à Sophia, je sais que cela doit être difficilement pour toi à comprendre, je ne voulais pas que rencontrier comme ça. Mais il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour.

Henry: c'est ta nouvelle amoureuse ?

lieutenant Swan: oui, je me sens bien avec elle.

Henry: tu vas te marier avec elle ?

lieutenant Swan: euh, on n'est pas encore la. Ça te dit toujours qu'on aille au parc ?

Henry: ben oui, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Sophia: j'adore ton gamin, alors comme ça tu te sens bien avec moi ?

lieutenant Swan: tu le sais très bien, ne fait pas comme si je te l'avais jamais dit. On va au parc, tu viens avec nous ?

Sophia: si je ne veux pas rester toute seule ici, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix

lieutenant Swan: ne me demande pas de choisir entre mon fils et toi, s'il te plait. Je le ne vois pas souvent

Sophia: t'as de la chance que t'ai une belle gueule. Tout de façon je suis la pour 2 semaines, on aura le temps de rattraperer le temps perdu.

Henry: on y va ?

Mon fils était en habit de sport, je fis un sourire à Sophia et nous partîmes, nous trouvions un endroit dans le parc sans trop de monde, nous échangions  
quelques balles, il faisait très chaud Sophia était en petite robe d'été, mon regard dérivait sans arrêt sur ces formes.

lieutenant Swan: on va faire une pause (on parti en direction de Sophia)

Henry: je peux avoir une glace ?

lieutenant Swan: Sophia tu veux quelques choses ?

Sophia: une bouteille d'eau (je donnai l'argent à Henry et il parti en direction du commerce ambulant, à ce moment la Sophia me tira  
sur elle) je vais avoir droit un baiser correcte ou il faut que je vienne le chercher par moi même.

lieutenant Swan: Sophia il y a Henry et ... (je ne pu pas finir ma phrase que ces lèvres étaient déjà sur les miennes, elle posa ça main sur ma nuque et approfondi le baiser, je me décala une fois que l'air manqua, posa mon front contre le sien) arrete de me chercher ma belle. (elle pose une de ces mains sur ma joue)

Sophia: si je te cherchais, je serais déjà dans ton lit mon ange, mais j'aime te voir avec ton fils, j'avais juste besoin d'attention (je secoua la tête, cette fille allait  
me rendre dingue, je me posa à coté d'elle, posa ma main sur la sienne et lui entrelaça ces doigts)

lieutenant Swan: je ne veux pas le choquer, il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir avec une autre personne que ça mère.

Sophia: je sais tout ça, il ne nous a pas vu et moi j'ai ce que je voulais (elle me fit un clin d'œil, je tourne la tête et je vis mon fils en grand conversation  
avec une fille de son age) tu vois, il pourrait avoir un tremblement de terre qu'il ne sent rendrai même pas compte.

lieutenant Swan: mon fils se fait draguer, quand ça mère va savoir ça.

Sophia: je ne suis pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée que tu lui dises, laisse le un peu vivre, en parlant de ça mère, elle a réagit comment quand tu lui as dit pour nous.

lieutenant Swan: plus ou moins comme je m'attendais, la situation ne lui plait pas, mais elle n'aura pas le choix.(elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement ça main libre passa sous ma chemise)

Henry: vous allez faire des truc cochon ? (je m'éloigna d'un coup de Sophia gêné)

lieutenant Swan: hé si on reprenait notre partie ?

Sophia: je peux jouer avec vous ?

Henry: tu sais jouer ?

Sophia: non mais tu vas m'apprendre (elle lui fit un sourire qu'Henry lui rendit)

L'après midi passa tranquillement, une fois de retour à la maison je commandai les pizza. Nous passions une bonne soirée, je ne détentai de plus en plus, j'arrivais même à donner quelques attentions à Sophia, une fois Henry couché, nous partimes dans ma chambre.

lieutenant Swan: je suis contente ça c'est bien passé.

Sophia: tu avais peur de quoi ?

lieutenant Swan: qu'il te rejette. (Elle me sourit, elle me prit dans ces bras, je l'allongea sur le lit, lui dit à l'oreille) t'as intérêt d'être silencieuse parce que j'ai très  
envie de voir ce qu'il y a sous cette robe d'été (elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur)

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews.

Nouveau petit chapitre, reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

je me réveillai au petit matin par des bruits dans la cuisine, je m'habillai rapidement.

Sophia: tu te lèves déjà ?

lieutenant Swan: Henry est debout

Sophia: quel gosse se lève à 8h un dimanche ? (je lui souris)

lieutenant Swan: le mien, allez rendort toi

Je partie en direction de la cuisine

lieutenant Swan: t'es déjà debout mon grand ?

Henry: ouais, tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de me lever toujours à la même heure, même le weekend.

lieutenant Swan: ça me rappel quelqu'un.

Henry: comme on dit telle mère, tel fils

lieutenant Swan: tu prendras toujours un chocolat chaud le matin ?

Henry: oui, oui, tu crois que maman va laisser boire du café à mon age ?

lieutenant Swan: d'ailleurs c'était qui la jeune demoiselle avec toi, hier après midi ? (il devient tout rouge)

Henry: une copine de classe

lieutenant Swan: une copine de classe voyez vous ça, ta mère au courant ?

Henry: non s'il te plaît, ne lui dit pas, tu l'a connaît, elle va en faire toute une histoire.

lieutenant Swan: faut il qu'on est la grande discussion ?

Henry: babou, je n'ai pas l'age pour penser à ça.

lieutenant Swan: mais tu as toujours l'age pour que je fasse ça (je pris dans mes bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux)

Henry: babou arrête

Sophia: vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux comme ça.

lieutenant Swan: mon fils devient un vrai tombeur (il rougit)

Henry: tu veux que je te demande pourquoi j'ai entendu des bruits cette nuit ?

lieutenant Swan: oh toi, file t'habiller autrement je sens que tu vas être privé de dessert.

Il parti en direction, de ça chambre, le sourire aux lèvres

Sophia: désolé, je pensais avoir été discrète.

lieutenant Swan: ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière.

Sophia: il vous a déjà entendu avec ton ex.

lieutenant Swan: une fois on pensait qu'il dormait, et il nous a surpris dans le salon, avec pas grand chose sur nous ... Je me rappellerais toujours la tête de Régina quand elle a vu Henry avec son doudou dans l'encadrement de porte.

Sophia: tant que ce n'est pas moi qui te retrouve dans cette position avec elle.

lieutenant Swan: il n'y a pas de risque, je vais aller prendre une douche

Je lui lança un regard, pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais quel me rejoigne

L'eau chaude avait le don d'exister la chaleur déjà existante dans mon bas ventre. J'entendis entrer dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte à clé au bout de quelques secondes je sentis quel arrivait dans mon dos, me retourne.

Sophia: t'es une vraie allumeuse, comment veux tu que je résiste à un appel pareil ?

(elle s'approcha de moi, et m'embrassa tendrement, elle passa ces bras autour de mon cou pour prolonger le baiser, je ne pu m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur son corp, je l'a sentis sourire, ma langue passa la barrière de ces lèvres, je la poussa délicatement contre la paroi de douche, je l'embrasse dans le cou, elle ne peut s'empecher de gemir.)

lieutenant Swan: tes gémissement, me fond toujours un effet d'enfer.

Sophia: tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel etat je suis à chaque fois que tu poses tes mains sur moi. Fait moi l'amour bébé.

Sur ce mot, j'éffleurai ces lèvres, je passai ma main sur ces seins et commençai à les caresser,  
et je descendais mon autre main ver son intimité

lieutenant Swan: tu es tellement mouillé

Sophia: tu es la seule à me faire ressentir ça.

Je la carressai, et m'inserai entre ces lèvre intime, et je fis des va et viens tendre, elle enroula ces jambes autour de ma taille pour que j'ai un meilleur accès et je contiuai mes va et vient de plus en plus rapide.

Sophia: oh oui bébé comme ça, c'est tellement bon ne t'arrête pas.

j'inserai un deuxième doigts en elle, je sens quel commence à se contracter elle n'est pas loin du point de non retour. Je l'embrassa tendrement et elle jouit entre mes lèvres.  
Nous restons sous la douche encore quelques temps, pour encore profiter de l'une et l'autre.

En fin de matinée j'aidai Henry avec ces devoirs et l'après midi sur des jeux divers, je le ramena à l'heure chez ça mère, quelques mots fut échanger mais sans plus. Je  
profitai de la présence de Sophia chaque jour, en milieu de semaine avait lieu la soirée annuelle des bureaux, je l'a présentation à tout le monde

Sophia: hé ben ça en fait du monde, Ton ex n'est pas la ? (c'est qu'elle vit que fit un arrêt sur image, Régina venait de rentrer dans la pièce elle sublime comme à chaque réception, une robe qui allait parfaitement) tu ferais mieux de fermer la bouche, c'est mal poli. Comment veux tu que j'arrive à la cheville d'une beauté pareil ? (hé elle partie)

lieutenant Swan: hé merde, (je croisai le regarde de Régina, elle avait suivi toute la scène, je sortis prendre l'air)

Juge Mills: Tu te caches ?

lieutenant Swan: tu n'as pu t'empêcher ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire simple pour une fois ? (elle s'approcha de moi)

Juge Mills: j'avais besoin de répondre à certaines questions, et tu peux te mentir tant que tu le souhaites mais tes yeux parlent à ta place, tu m'appartiens  
(ces lèvres étaient à quelques centimes des miennes, après quelques secondes elle captura mes lèvres et me donna baiser langoureux, je me perdis rapidement dans ce baiser, tant de choses remontèrent en moi, elle passa ces bras autour de mon cou et commença à me caressa la nuque, elle rompit le baiser) je me battrais pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

J'étais complètement perdu dans mes sentiments, quand je repris mes esprit je leva la tête et vit Sophia en pleure derrière nous.

* * *

Pauvre petite Sophia, Regina arrivera t'elle à ces fins ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Me revoila ;), désolé pour le retard_

* * *

lieutenant Swan: Sophia, attend, je vais t'expliquer

Sophia: tu veux m'expliquer quoi ? tu n'as pas besoin de me faire de dessin, tu l'aimes toujours. Si tu pouvais me regarder comme tu la regardes. Je prefere m'en aller  
avant de trop m'attacher à toi. Tu n'es pas encore prête de l'accepter mais c'est elle que tu veux.

Et elle partie, je restai quelques instant sonné.

Juge Mills: Emma, tout va bien ?

lieutenant Swan: comment veux tu que j'aille bien ?

Juge Mills: calme toi, (elle prit ma main dans la sienne, je me sentis frisonner, mon corps avait décidé de me trahir une nouvelle fois  
, je plaqua mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser enragé, je l'a poussa contre la voiture la plus proche, je délaissai ces lèvres pour partir dans son coup  
elle gémit) non, Emma pas comme ça.

lieutenant Swan: t'es fier de toi ? Encore une fois ta réussis à tout bousiller. Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments. (hé je partie)

Sophia était venu récupérer ces affaires, j'avais essayé de lui parler mais rien n'y faisait ça décision était prise. Regina essaya de me joindre un bon nombre de fois  
après cette soirée, j'avais besoin de faire le point. Un soir alors que j'étais devant la télé avec une part de pizza, ma sonnette retenti, j'ouvris ma porte et tomba sur elle.

lieutenant Swan: Je ne veux pas te parler. (j'allais refermer la porte mais m'en empêcha)

Juge Mills: bah moi j'en ai envie, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça

lieutenant Swan: si tu le dis

Juge Mills: c'est toi qui qui m'a embrassé sur le parking l'autre soir, alors tu me dois bien ça (je baissa la tête et la laissa entrer) c'est mignon chez toi, sommaire mais  
mignon

lieutenant Swan: je n'ai pas une paye de juge donc je fais ce que je peux.

Juge Mills: Henry a sa chambre ?

lieutenant Swan: pour qui tu me prends, bien sur il a sa chambre

Juge Mills: tu me la montres ?

Je lui fis signe de me suivre et lui montra la chambre de notre fils, la chambre etait sommaire avec quelques jeux et j'avais posé une photo de nous sur la table de nuit, Regina partie en direction de cette photo la pris entre ces mains s'assit sur le lit d'enfant.

lieutenant Swan: on était tellement heureux à cette époque, pourquoi tu nous as fait ça Régina ?

Juge Mills: je ne suis pas la seule coupable, après ma fausse couche, tu passais le plus claire de ton temps au boulot je ne te voyais plus, j'avais besoin de toi et tu faisais comme si je n'existais plus.

lieutenant Swan: je ne voyais pas comment te consoler alors que je ne savais même pas comment atténuer mon chagrin. Je le voulais ce deuxième enfant comme toi.

Juge Mills: j'avais simplement besoin de toi, de tes bras, j'ai cru que ton éloignement voulais dire que tu m'en voulais d'avoir perdu ce bébé.

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et regardai au loin.

lieutenant Swan: ça n'a jamais été le cas, au début j'ai bien tenté de te consoler mais à chaque fois tu me rejetais, alors j'ai préféré me protéger en me jetant  
dans le travail. les semaines et les mois ont passé et on s'éloignait l'une de l'autre

Juge Mills: j'ai repris le travail et j'ai dérapé. Maintenant avec du recule, je ne sais pas même pas ce que je lui trouvais ...

lieutenant Swan: je sais que tu n'es pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire, mais c'était plus facile de dire que c'était ta faute

Juge Mills: pourquoi faut il qu'on est cette discussion que maintenant ?

lieutenant Swan: le temps a fait son travail je suppose (Regina se leva, voulu partir mais je la retient et la pris dans mes bras) tu avais raison, je me mentais avec Sophia, et il fallu que tu m'embrasses pour que je le comprenne (je passa ma main sous son memton et remonta son visage et elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux,  
je l'embrassai tendrement) je voudrais faire les choses dans les règles, te ré apprivoiser (Régina me sourit tendrement, et parti à l'assaut de mes lèvres)

Juge Mills: on va prendre notre temps, je vais rentrer Henry va s'inquiéter.

Je lui souris, et la pris dans mes bras quelques instants, on s'embrassa une derniere fois et elle repartie chez elle. Les semaines passaient ont se redecouvraient, un soir je l'avais invité à mon appartement, j'étais en train de préparer à le repas quel sonna à ma porte

lieutenant Swan: tu es en avance

Juge Mills: c'est toujours mieux que d'être en retard (elle me fit un clin d'œil et rentra, a peine que la porte fut fermer quel partie à l'assaut de mes lèvres,  
je decala d'elle a regret, elle regarda d'un air étonné)

lieutenant Swan: je dois finir de préparer le repas.

Juge Mills: tu as cuisiné ?

lieutenant Swan: j'essaie de m'y mettre doucement, mais je n'ai pas ton niveau

Juge Mills: j'ai hâte de couter ça.

lieutenant Swan: ouais, c'est ça met moi la pression

Juge Mills: tout de suite

Je partie en direction de la cuisine, il me fallu encore quelques minutes avant d'enfourner le plat, Régina c'était mise au comptoir et me regardait m'activer.

Juge Mills: j'aime toutes ces attentions que tu as pour moi

lieutenant Swan: j'ai pensé qu'un petit tête, sans personne autour nous ferait du bien

Juge Mills: c'est une très bonne idée.

Je nous servis 2 verres de vins et partir dans le salon. Je voyais quel était nerveuse, une fois le plat près nous passions a table. Le repas se passa en silence.

lieutenant Swan: c'est si mauvais que ça ?

Juge Mills: oh excuse toi j'avais la tête ailleurs, si si c'est très bon, c'est Sophia qui t'a appris à cuisiner?

lieutenant Swan: du tout, j'en ai juste marre des pizza et des sandwich, mais cela reste très basic.

Une fois le repas terminer, je débarrassai rapide la table, quand je revenais, je vis que Régina était la fenêtre plonger dans ces pensées, je m'approche d'elle  
la prend dans mes bras

lieutenant Swan: dis moi ce qui ne va pas?

Juge Mills: j'ai l'impression de rêver tout cela. c'est tellement beau ce que tu m'offres, j'ai peur que ça s'arrête

lieutenant Swan: pourquoi ça s'arrêterait, je pense qu'on a compris, qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre l'une sans l'autre ( je lui décala ces cheveux lui déposa quelque baisé  
dans son cou, je l'a sentai frisonner, mes mains partir dans son dos pour defaire la fermeture de sa robe) j'ai envi de toi (mes mains poussere une de ces bretelle et fis descendre sa robe, mes levres partir sur ces epaules, remontere dans son coup, et je pris son lob d'oreille  
dans ma bouche, elle passa ça main dans mes cheveux, mes mains partir sur son ventre denudé) tu es si belle (elle gemit, elle se retourna, ces yeux plein désire, ça main partie sur ma jou, son pousse caressa mes levres)

Juge Mills: si tu savais comme je t'aime (elle m'embrassa langoureusement, ces mains partir défaire ma chemise et mon pantalon, je me retrouvai rapidement en sous vêtement, je l'ai pris par la main nous partimes dans ma chambre, nous nous enlevions les dernier habits gênant, elle me fit m'assoir sur le lit, et se mit a califourchon sur moi, ces levres partir dans mon coup, mes mains passere sur ces fesses la souleva et inversa nos positon)

lieutenant Swan: laisse moi, m'occuper de toi (ma main partie sur ces seins, je sentis ces tétons se dresser, je lui caressa) ça m'a tellement manqué (je pris  
ces tétons entre mes lèvres elle gémit, je descendis ma main sur son intimité et joua avec son bouton de rose, elle prit son visage entre ces mains et m'embrassa tendrement)

Juge Mills: arrête de jouer bébé (à ces mots, je le pénétra avec un doigt, et fis de tendre va et vient) hmmmm, (j'accelerai le rythme) met un doigt de plus (je fis  
non de la tête, je sortie de son intimité, je pris son bouton de rose entre 2 doigt et le malaxa ça respiration, était de plus en plus difficile, je continua mon petit manage pendantquelque temps, elle se dandinait de plus en plus) bébé stp (je l'embrassa, ma langue passa la barriere de ces levre etje la penetra en meme temps, elle avait  
les yeux fermé et essayer de se contrôler, je savais quel n'étais pas loin de jouir, je lui dis à l'oreille)

lieutenant Swan: je vous aime madame le juge, (elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux pour voir s'il y avait une seule hesitation, je lui laissa aucun repis mes lèvres partirent sur son buste, j'arrivais rapidement sur son intimité, je lui embrassa, lui lecha lui mordilla, elle ne mit pas  
longtemps à arriver à l'orgasme)

Elle venu se blottir dans mes bras elle était a bout de force, elle s'endormit rapidement, je la regarda quelques temps, elle avait un visage d'ange, au bout de quelques heure je la reveilla

lieutenant Swan: je n'ai pas envie de te mettre dehors mais tu dois rentrer, si henry se réveille et que tu n'es pas la, il va se douter de quelques choses

Juge Mills: rentre à la maison avec moi.

lieutenant Swan: bientôt promis (je sentis ces mains devenir aventureuse, ça bouche partie dans mon coup) prête pour un nouveau round ? ( pour toute réponse  
elle prit mon lob de mon oreille dans ça bouche) t'es qu'une petit coquine (elle sourit se mit sur moi, s'appliqua à me faire l'amour)

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveillais, je me trouvais seule dans mon lit. Régina avait du s'éclipser après notre dernières étreintes,  
je me rendis à la cuisine et vis qu'elle m'avait laisser un mot.

_Mon bébé, _

_je n'ai pas eu le coeur de te réveiller en partant, tu semblait si paisible, ne prend pas mon absence comme une fuite, si tu savais comme j'aurais aimer me reveiller à coté, j'ai vraiment aimé notre _  
_nuit, vient à la maison ce soir_

_Je t'aime _  
_R._

Ma journée se passa tranquille, je pensais sans cesse à nos étreintes successive, ces mots et ces caresses me hantaient, je me rendis le soir même au manoir. c'est henry qui m'ouvrit la porte

Henry: Babou, maman m'a dit que tu mangeais à la maison ce soir, c'est trop cool

lieutenant Swan: ouaip, tu sais ou est ta mère ?

Henry: dans son bureau surement

lieutenant Swan: ok, merci, (je partie à l'étage, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et m'appuya sur le chambranle de porte la détailla quelque instant et vit une madame le juge concentrer sur un de ces dossier) tu sais que je t'ai toujours trouvé sexy avec tes lunettes.

Juge Mills: tu sais que notre fils pourrait t'entendre ?

lieutenant Swan: oui et alors, j'ai déjà fait de compliment sur toi quand il était la (je m'avança fermis la porte du bureau)

Juge Mills: Emma, je connais très bien ce regard et il n'est pas question qu'on fasse ça maintenant alors que notre fils est en bas.

lieutenant Swan: j'ai droit à un baiser au moins ? (j'étais juste a coté d'elle, j'attendais quel fasse le premier pas, elle se leva de ça chaise, me poussa contre son bureau,  
j'écarta les  
jambe et la rapprocha de moi, et elle m'embrassa langoureusement, par manque d'air je me décala,  
la regarda droit dans les yeux) si tu me brises encore une fois le cœur je n'y survivrais pas

Juge Mills: je ne referais pas la même erreur deux fois (elle partit nicher ça tête dans mon coup, nous restions ici quelques uns a profiter) tu reste a la maison ce soir?

lieutenant Swan: j'ai bien l'intention de border mon fils ce soir et m'occuper de ça mère par la suite

Juge Mills: qui te dit que j'en ai envie !?

lieutenant Swan: tu sais que ton ton autoritaire n'a jamais marcher avec moi, bien au contraire ça m'éxite (elle roula des yeux, commença a l'embrasser dans le coup)  
et tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu m'excites ? (je lui pris le lobe de son oreille dans ma bouche) j'ai envi de m'occuper de toi pendant des heures  
(elle poussa sur mon buste pour décaler mon visage de son cou, elle avait les yeux noir de décir, elle embrassa mes levres dans un baiser langoureux, elle se cala et se rapprocha de mon oreille)

Juge Mills: une fois Henry couché, on verra qui excite qui

lieutenant Swan: j'attends de voir ça madame le juge (elle se décala de moi et sorti du bureau)

Juge Mills: Henry, va te laver les mains on va passer à table

le ton de la soirée était donnée et mon ex femme avait mis le feu au poudre. qu'est ce quel pouvait etre diabolique quand elle en avait envie, tout le long du repas on s'échangea des regards de braise, une fois Henry couché, je la rejoignis dans la chambre, elle était sous la douche je me mis a laisse le temps quel finisse, elle sortit de la salle bain simplement vetu d'une serviette

Juge Mills: vous aimez ce que vous voyer lieutenant (je m'approcha d'elle pour tirer vers moi, mais elle me repoussa)

lieutenant Swan: oh oui madame le juge.

Juge Mills: tu sais que c'est très vilain de me provoquer comme ça.

lieutenant Swan: punisser moi madame le juge (je rentrant dans son jeu et je savais quel adorai ça.)

Juge Mills: il faut que je te dise quelques choses.

lieutenant Swan: rien de grave, j'espère ?

Juge Mills: après notre séparation j'ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai pensé que la meilleure manière de te faire revenir c'était de te montrer que je pouvais devenir une mere une  
deuxième fois.

lieutenant Swan: Regina ne me dit pas que ...

Juge Mills: laisse moi finir s'il te plait, i mois j'ai pris rendez vous pour de nouveau tomber enceinte et cela a fonctionné du premier coup,  
je suis enceinte de 2 mois Emma

Je fus choqué par la nouvelle, j'avais bien vu quel avait pris un peu de poids mais j'avais mis ça sur le coup de séparation. Elle voyait que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées

Juge Mills: ne me dit pas que tu t'en vas s'il te plait, je ne le supporterai pas, ne savait pas comment te le dire.

* * *

_Merci pour vos com's_


	5. Chapter 5

Lieutenant Swan: je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Juge Mills: as-tu toujours envie de ce bébé ?

Lieutenant Swan: bien sur ma puce, et je ne ferais pas la même erreur, je serais présente ce coup-ci. (Je la pris dans mes bras, décala la serviette, et lui caressa le ventre) on va avoir un bébé. (Je l'embrassais tendrement), je vais prendre les choses en main, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Juge Mills: je ne veux pas que tu crois, que je te mette devant le faite accomplie, mais sans toi dans ma vie, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir ce bébé.

Lieutenant Swan: tu aurais avorté si je n'avais pas quitté Sophia?

Juge Mills: je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, mais je n'aurais jamais laissé cette femme prendre ma place. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour tout ça

Lieutenant Swan: je suis la maintenant, dès qu'on aura parlé à Henry je reviendrai à la maison, pour m'occuper de ma petite famille. (Elle me pousse le matelas, elle m'enlève mon tee-shirt, mon jean, elle s'aventura sur mes seins, ses doigts délimitèrent les contours de mon soutien-gorge, ses lèvres partir effleurer ma peau, une de mes main dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et libera un de sein et le malaxa, elle me lécha et le suça, je passai une de mes mains dans mes cheveux et essaya de dissimuler un gémissement, et je lui défis sa serviette, elle m'enleva mon slip commença à caresser son intimité contre la mienne, elle passa ces doigt sur mes lèvres intime me caressa, je commençais à bouger mon bassin pour la guider un peu plus vers mon centre mais elle faisait tout l'éviter)

Juge Mills: tu es tellement mouillé mon ange (elle m'embrassa et me pénétra, par des va et vient et vient tendre, j'approche la main de son intimité et je l'a pénètre aussi, mes lèvres touchèrent les sienne, elle passa sa main dernière ma nuque et me poussa approfondir le baiser, ça langue passa la barrière de lèvre et je gémis, je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir) tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse.

Elle s'allonge sur moi et nous nous endormîmes rapidement. Je me réveillai en premier, Regina était toujours dans mes bras, elle était tellement belle. Je réussi à sortir de son étreinte sans la réveiller. Je décidai de préparer le petit déjeuner, on avait besoin de retrouver en famille.

Henry: tu as dormi ici ?

Lieutenant Swan: oui, on a discuté tard avec ta mère.

Henry: discuté hein ?, ça veut dire que les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre? (Régina arriva dans la pièce)

Juge Mills: mon chéri, vas nous attendre dehors le temps que ta mère et moi on finit de préparer le petit déjeuner

(Henry acquiesça et sorti sur la terrasse, elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement) bonjour mon ange, t'aurai du me réveiller je serais venu t'aider.

Lieutenant Swan: j'avais envie de m'occuper de ma petit famille ce matin, et puis il faut que tu te reposes, et j'y veillerais, attend à m'avoir souvent sur le dos (Régina me sourit)

Juge Mills: je préfère t'avoir ailleurs que sur le dos (je m'approche de ces lèvres et lui volai un baiser)

Lieutenant Swan: va rejoindre notre fils avant que je décide je m'occupe de toi sur ce plan de travail

Juge Mills: attention lieutenant que je pourrais vous prendre au mot (et elle sortit sur la terrasse)

Je secouai la tête, ma femme était belle et bien de retour, elle allait être ma perte, une fois de le petit déjeuner prés, je sortie avec le plateau. Il était en train de m'attendre bien sagement

Lieutenant Swan: j'espère que ça vous plaira

Chacun se servit,

Henry: ça fait plaisir que l'on soit les 3 réunis

Juge Mills: que dirais tu qu'on redevienne une famille ?

Henry: pour de vrai ?

Lieutenant Swan: on a encore pas mal de chose mettre en place, mais si tu es d'accord je pourrais revenir à la maison

Henry: tu sais, j'ai bien vu, que maman allait mieux depuis quelques et j'espérais vraiment que c'était la raison

Juge Mills: oui mon chéri, on a réussi enfin à se parler et ce n'est pas la seule bonne nouvelle

Henry: ah bon ?

Lieutenant Swan: Oui, d'ici quelques mois tu aurais un petit frère ou une petite sœur

Henry: trop cool, j'espère que ça serait une sœur.

Juge Mills: je sais que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été facile pour toi aussi, mais les choses vont revenir comme avant

Henry: j'espérais juste qu'un jour mes parents retrouvent la raison, vous allez vous mariez de nouveau ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon bout de pain

Lieutenant Swan: on verra Henry, mais pour le moment on n'est pas la

Henry: t'as pas dit non (il me fit un clin d'œil)

Lieutenant Swan: la question n'est pas là, je n'ai pas envie qu'on aille trop vite.

Juge Mills: pour le moment, le plus important c'est que l'on soit de nouveau réunit, allez mon chérie va te préparer autrement tu vas être en retard (Henry part en direction de la maison)

Lieutenant Swan: tu veux que je te dépose au travail ?

Juge Mills: tu veux me faire monter sur ton engin de malheur alors que je suis enceinte ?

Lieutenant Swan: il y a quelques années tu ne disais rien, quand nous allions faire des balades.

Juge Mills: tout de façon vu l'heure, si je ne veux pas être en retard il ne reste plus que ça comme solution

Lieutenant Swan: Mme Le juge ferait-elle des concessions ?

Juge Mills: entre passer des heures dans les bouchons, ou me faire conduire, le choix est vite fait, je vais aller me préparer

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir mis la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle je fis de même, quand je rentrai dans la chambre Régina portait déjà son tailleur

Lieutenant Swan: tu as fait vite

Juge Mills: je n'aurais pas été contre une journée pyjama mais j'ai du travail en retard

Henry (à travers la porte): je vais prendre le bus à ce soir

Lieutenant Swan: il est bien pressé dit don

Juge Mills: depuis quelques temps, il veut toujours prendre le bus, je me demande s'il n'y pas une fille la dessous

Lieutenant Swan: si c'est le cas il nous en parlera, ne t'inquiète pas

Une fois que je fus prête nous primes nos casques et partîmes pour le tribunal, je la sens se serrer fort contre moi. La circulation était danse mais Je l'a déposai devant le tribunal à l'heure. Je reparti presque aussi vite

En fin d'après-midi je me décidais de lui envoyer un sms.

_Lieutenant Swan to Juge Mills : _

Tu penses finir à quel heure ?

_Juge Mills to lieutenant Swan: _

Pas trop tard je pense, et toi ?

_Lieutenant Swan to Juge Mills: _

Ton heure sera la mienne ;)

_Juge Mills to lieutenant Swan : _

J'ai envie de te voir maintenant ….

_Lieutenant Swan to Juge Mills :_

J'arrive alors :)

Je me rends au tribunal et la retrouve en train de discuter avec un de ces collègues, je me gare à proximité et l'attends.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'a vie me rejoindre, elle m'enlace tendrement et me dit.

Juge Mills: tu as fait vite dit don ?

Lieutenant Swan: je peux savoir pourquoi il te reluque de la sorte celui-là ?

Juge Mills: il doit se demander pourquoi j'enlace une jolie blonde.

Lieutenant Swan: encore un homophobe ?

Juge Mills: mais non, juste que c'est rare qu'il me proche de quelq'un

Elle pris son casque et s'assoit sur ma selle arrière, et je vois quel tapote sur mon emplacement pour que je vienne la rejoindre. Je démarrai et pris la direction de l'amener sur les hauteurs de la ville pour profiter un peu avant d'Henry rentre de l'école.

Une fois arriver en haut elle descendu de la moto et enleva son casque. Je fis de même et resta appuyer contre ma moto

Juge Mills: ça fait des années que je ne suis pas remonté ici

Elle s'approche de moi et vient m'embrasser tendrement, elle enroule ces bras autour de mon cou, j'en profite pour enrouler ces jambes autour de moi et de la déposer sur la moto, le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. Je me décalai et dit :

Lieutenant Swan (lui dit à l'oreille) : bébé

Juge Mills: tu sais que j'aime ce petit surnom. (Elle passe ces mains sous ma chemise et commence me caresser la peau) tu frissonnes

Lieutenant Swan: arrête de m'allumer

Juge Mills: je me souviens très bien, comment les soirées finissaient quand on montait ici

Lieutenant Swan: oui sauf que tu es enceinte et ce n'est pas très confortable sur une moto

Juge Mills: pourquoi tu nous as amené ici alors ?

Lieutenant Swan: juste envie de profiter de chaque instant avec toi. Sans trop me poser de question

Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement.

Juge Mills: alors profitons.

* * *

Merci pour votre patience, j'espère que ça vous plaira

N'hésiter pas avec vos com's ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Ce chapitre pourrait hurter les âmes sensibles_

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard

Nous étions sur le canapé à profiter de notre samedi après-midi, Régina somnolait dans mes bras. La sonnette retentie. Régina sursauta, je me levai.

Lieutenant Swan: laisse j'y vais. (Je pris la direction de la porte d'entrée) Mme Mills ?

Mme Mills: Miss Swan, alors les rumeurs sont donc vrai, vous êtes de retour.

Lieutenant Swan: comme vous pouvez le voir, ne rester pas dehors rentrer donc.

Juge Mills: Mère que fais-tu ici ?

Mme Mills: je viens vérifier les propos des magazines people

Juge Mills: hé que disent-ils ?

Mme Mills (Jeta des magasins, avec en couverture ou l'on voyait Régina et moi, devant le palet de justice en train d'échanger un baiser appuyer avec le titre "Madame le Juge, amoureuse ?"): je croyais vous aviez divorcé ?

Juge Mills: oui et ?,

Mme Mills: je pensais que tu avais compris, la première fois que cette femme n'était pas faite pour toi

Juge Mills: je me contrefiche de ton avis sur la question, Emma a été là pour moi contrairement à toi, c'est la mère de mes enfants donc je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de l'embrasser si j'en ai envie.

Mme Mills: tes enfants?

Je m'approchai de Régina, lui mit la main sur le ventre.

Lieutenant Swan: vous allez être grand-mère une seconde fois (je déposai un baiser sur la joue Régina)

Mme Mills avait ouvert les yeux en gros, tellement elle était choquée

Mme Mills: si tu voulais des enfants ma fille il fallait te marier avec un homme cela n'aurait pas été contre nature

Juge Mills: Je ne te permets pas, ma vie ne te regard pas, si j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants avec la femme que j'aime c'est mon choix (Régina s'énervait de plus en plus) Henry ne manque de rien à ce que je sache (elle se mit à trembler, je pu juste la rattraper avant quel ne tombe dans les pommes)

Lieutenant Swan: Régina, (j'essayai de l'appeler) réveille-toi (je regardais ça mère) Appeler une ambulance vite (ça mère était paniqué)

Mme Mills: je ne voulais pas, je vous le jure

Lieutenant Swan: s'il leur arrive quoi que je sois je vous tiendrais responsable. Vous ne rendez pas compte ce que vous venez de faire

L'ambulance arriva rapidement, elle fut admise directe, nous attendions dans la salle d'attente des nouvelles des médecins

Médecin: la famille de Régina Mills est-elle ici ?

Lieutenant Swan: oui

Médecin: et vous êtes ?

Lieutenant Swan: ça femme.

Mme Mills: excuser mon ex-belle fille mais je suis ça seule famille, je suis ça mère

Médecin: Trés bien Mme Mills veuillez me suivre, je vais accompagner à la chambre de votre fille

Lieutenant Swan: hé moi ?

Médecin: désolé, mais cette partie de l'hôpital et réserver aux membres de la famille, vous n'êtes plus marié

Henry: mais ce n'est pas juste

Lieutenant Swan: ce n'est pas grave Henry, les choses rentrerons dans l'autre quand ta mère se réveillera

Nous attendions quelques heures encore avant qu'une infirmière nous interpelle

Infirmière: vous êtes Miss Swan et henry ?

Lieutenant Swan: oui c'est nous

Infirmière: votre femme vous réclame

Un grand poids partie de mes épaules elle était enfin réveiller

Lieutenant Swan: ça mère est sensée être avec elle?

Infirmière: oui mais elle l'a congédié, elle m'a demandé expressément de venir vous chercher

Lieutenant Swan: on vous suit. (Nous passions un dédale de couloir et nous arrivions enfin devant sa chambre, je vis la mère de Régina au bout du couleur) va voir ta mère j'arrive (j'arrivai à la hauteur de la mère de Régina) vous êtes bouleversé je le conçois, mais j'aime réellement votre fille à vous de voir si voulez-vous la mettre à dos définitivement, nous pourrions être une famille unie.

Mme Mills: j'ai fait de votre vie un enfer depuis le début et vous venez encore recoller les morceaux je ne comprends pas

Lieutenant Swan: je veux le bonheur de Régina, mes états d'âme ne comptes pas, je n'ai pas envie de la retrouver à l'hôpital à cause de nous

Juge Mills: Emma ou es-tu ?

Je me retournai et Régina avança vers nous, elle n'était pas très stable sur ces jambes, je courais vers elle pour la soutenir mais ces jambes cédèrent sous son poids j'eu juste le temps de la rattraper

Lieutenant Swan: il faut que tu restes allonger. Tu es trop faible pour te lever. Tu veux perdre le bébé ? (je l'a guida vers sa chambre et la fit se rallonger, elle me retient prends mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa, ça mère rentra au même moment et se racla la gorge)

Juge Mills: j'ai cru que tu étais partie

Lieutenant Swan: pourquoi, je partirai ?

Juge Mills: à cause de ma mère

Lieutenant Swan: je suis là, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir

Mme Mills: je suis désolé Régina, je n'avais pas compris

Juge Mills: il est bientôt tant de comprendre, je veux rentrer à la maison avec toi

Lieutenant Swan: pense au bébé, tu ne dois pas faire m'importe quoi. Que t'a dit le médecin ?

Mme Mills: il a dit qu'elle ne devait plus être exposé à de grand stresse et rester au calme pendant une semaine

Lieutenant Swan: donc tu resteras le temps qu'il faut ici, je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre (elle monta ça main sur ma joue)

Juge Mills: je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. (Elle me regarda avec insistes).

Lieutenant Swan: on viendra te voir tous les jours avec Henry, mais je veux que tu reposes

Elle rapprocha de mes lèvres et les effleura dans un délicat baiser, mais il me fallait plus je passai ma main dernière sa nuque et reparti à l'assaut de ces lèvres. Elle se décala et me regarda droit dans les yeux

Mme Mills: Henry tu viens avec moi, on va aller à la cafeteria chercher des choses à grignoter (hé il sortir)

Lieutenant Swan: ta mère n'est vraiment pas à l'aise quand on s'embrasse

Juge Mills: elle va falloir quel si fasse je ne compte plus me cacher

Lieutenant Swan: Madame le juge se rebelle.

Juge Mills: je veux juste pouvoir t'embrasser ou je veux, quand je veux (son visage était de plus en plus proche du mien et m'embrassa) sans plus me poser de question (elle me tira vers elle et m'enlaça, une de mes mains partie sous sa chemise, et je lui caressai sur son ventre) il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes ça va aller, je vais faire plus attention

Je continuai à la câliner, et la senti se détendre ça respira se faisait régulière je levai la tête je vis quel avait fermé les yeux. Au bout d'une heure Henry et la mère de Régina revinrent dans la chambre, quand la porte sourit Régina ré-ouvrit les yeux

Henry: oh, désolé maman je ne voulais pas reveiller

Juge Mills: ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je ne dormais pas, je profitais juste du calme.

Nous passions encore quelques temps avec Régina, nous ne voulions pas trop la fatigue, alors rentrions directement au manoir

Le jour suivant nous passions voir Régina, ça mere se trouvait aussi à son chevet, les choses semblaient d'arranger entre elle, elle avait meilleure mine, plus les jours passaient plus ça santé s'améliorai, le docteur la laissa même sorti plus tot. Et je l'a ramena a la maison

Lieutenant Swan: Bienvenu chez toi (me prend la main)

Juge Mills: bienvenu chez nous (je lui débarrasse le canapé et elle s'allongea)

Lieutenant Swan: tu as besoin de quelques choses

Juge Mills: un baiser pour commencer ça serait déjà bien (je me baissai, et l'embrassa timidement je voulu me relever mais elle me retient et me fit m'allonger sur elle)

Juge Mills: Henry rentre à quelle heure ?

Lieutenant Swan: ta mère passe le chercher et il mange avec elle

Juge Mills: c'est bien quel s'implique enfin, ce qui veut dire que nous avons du temps devant nous

Ces mains se faisaient de plus en plus entrepreneur

Lieutenant Swan: non, tu sors de l'hôpital, tu dois te reposer

Juge Mills: je n'ai fait que ça pendant 4 jours, et la très envi de toi

Je me décalai d'un coup et me m'éloignai d'elle

Lieutenant Swan: je ne toucherai pu avant d'être sur qu'il y a aucun risque

Juge Mills: je vois bien depuis quelques jours que tu as le regard fuyant, dès que j'essaie d'être tactile avec toi, tu mets de la distance entre nous, tu me désire plus dis le

Lieutenant Swan: arrête de dire m'importe quoi

Juge Mills: bah alors prouve le moi

Lieutenant Swan: tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser, à ta fausse couche, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, de vous perdre, alors oui je suis distante parce que je ne peux pas m'enlever ces images de la tête (je la sentis m'enlacer)

Juge Mills: je t'ai promis que je ferais attention, et je me sens beaucoup mieux

Lieutenant Swan: oui mais ce n'est pas une raison

Juge Mills: cette semaine loin de toi à été longue, j'ai fait que fantasmer à nos retrouvailles, alors mes hormones me jouent des tours

Je me retournai la prit dans mes bras, et enfoui ma tête dans son cou

Lieutenant Swan: je ne veux pas vous faire de mal c'est tout (j'avais la voix charger d'émotion, elle passa une de ces mains de mes cheveux pour me calmer)

Juge Mills: mon amour, tu ne me feras jamais de mal bien au contraire, regarde-moi (elle me remonta le visage, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, elle mit ces mains sur mon visage) t'es la personne la plus attentionné, la plus tendre que je connaisse, arrête de douter de toi (elle m'embrassa avec tendresse)

Lieutenant Swan: Si vous êtes malade je n'ai pas les armes pour me battre

Juge Mills: je vais bien d'accord, j'étais juste en manque de vitamine, rien de grave, allez vient-on aller se reposer

Lieutenant Swan: d'accord je t'accompagne (Elle me prit par la main et me guida dans notre chambre, une fois la porte passa elle m'embrassai avec passion, ces main s'attaquèrent sur ma boucle de ceinture et le bouton de mon jean et le fis tomber sur mes chevilles, elle me fit m'assoir sur le lit et l'enleva mes botte et mon pantalon, j'enlevai ma veste, me retrouvai en débardeur et boxer) tu as dit te reposer ma puce

Juge Mills: l'un ne va pas sans l'autre mon amour, aide moi à enlever ma chemise (j'avais très bien compris son manège, je me releva et arriva à sa hauteur, lui déboutonnai bouton par bouton, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son décoté et son ventre qui commençais à s'arrondir, je lui caressai les épaules et lui fit tomber ça chemise en même temps, mes mains commencèrent à descendre sur ces seins et lui frôlai le ventre) tu n'as même pas idée, depuis combien de jour de rêve de me retrouver seule avec toi (mes lèvres partirent dans son cou, je continuais mes caresses, j'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi, je lui de zippa ça jupe et la fit tomber à terre, je lui passa mes mains dans son dos et lui enleva dans soutien-gorge, elle fit de même avec mon débardeur, elle jouai quelques instant avec élastique de mon boxer) j'ai envie d'être nue contre toi (elle me regardait droit les yeux, j'acquiesçai d'un haussement de tête, elle passa les mains sous mon boxer et le fit descendre, elle voulut faire de même avec le sien mais je la retient, je m'assis sur lit la guida entre mes jambes, mes lèvres se retrouvaient juste à la hauteur de son ventre, je le caressa et l'embrassa, je la sentais frissonner, je sentis ces mains attraper mon visage et ces lèvres se collèrent au mienne pour un baiser langoureux, je passa mes mains sur ces fesses pour lui faire descendre son slip, je me recula pour que nous puissions nous allonger, elle était tellement belle, comme ça a quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, je continuai mes caresses sur son ventre pour montrer à notre bébé que j'étais bien là, je la fis s'allonger sur moi, je passa mes mains sur son dos pour l'a détendre, il y avait tellement de tension sexuelle entre nous, elle m'embrassais le cou, me mordillait l'oreille, elle passai une des jambe entre les miennes, instinctivement je fis pareil de mon côté, elle commençai à faire de lent frottement contre ma jambe, je posa mes mains sur ces fesses pour accentuer les frottements) hummm oui comme ça (elle était en train de me faire perdre pied)

Lieutenant Swan: j'ai envie de .. de ...

Juge Mills: oui mon amour dit moi

Lieutenant Swan: de te toucher

Juge Mills: tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour ça

Lieutenant Swan: mais si ... (elle me regarda droit dans les yeux)

Juge Mills: touche-moi

Lieutenant Swan: si je te fais mal

Juge Mills: touche moi ou je le ferais moi-même (je déplaçai timidement, ma main ces hanches, j'avais l'impression d'être une ado et de faire ça pour la première fois) n'est pas peur mon amour, tu vas nous faire aucun mal (je descendis ma main entre nos deux corps, lui caressa son pubis, lui caressai ces lèvres intimes) oui mon amour continue (je la pénétra tendrement elle gémit, je commençai de lent et vient, je sentis ces lèvres sur les miennes, ça langue vient rapidement rejoindre la miennes, je passai une de mes main dans ces cheveux pour approfondir le baiser, je sentis quel me pénétrai sans prémisse, nos gémissements résonnaient de plus en plus dans la pièce, et je la sentis se contracter)

Lieutenant Swan: ça va ma puce ? (aucune réponse) Régina ?

Juge Mills: oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-moi juste le temps de reprendre mes esprits (je soupirai intérieurement, je resserrai mon emprise autour d'elle, j'entendis ça respiration revenir à la normale) si toutes les siestes commençaient comme ça je serais la femme la plus heureuse du monde (elle se cala dans mes bras, je lis fis des caresses dans le dos)

Lieutenant Swan: dors un peu si tu veux, je veuille sur vous 2 (elle soupira d'aisance et s'endormit)

* * *

Un peu inspirer cette fois ci :), que dites vous de la suite ?


End file.
